Angel of Music
by Pyrate Rose
Summary: Anna has dreamed of being Christine forever.Now the part is hers. When the cast gets to perform at the Opera House, her dream comes true. But is it just a story or is her Angel of Music real despite people telling her, there is no Phantom of the Opera.
1. Chapter 1

_(Hello again all! I know it's been awhile since I've wrote--ah! Written! hehehe. Phantom moment. OOOOhkay. So, Angel of Music is a story I've been working on for several months with a friend of mine, Chelsea (featured in both Pirates in the Pantry and Parenthood for the McQuaids). I personally believe it's one of my better stories, and it's going really well. We're almost finished. I hope you enjoy it! R and R!)_

_Disclaimer: Andrew Lloyd Webber owns all the music and yada yada...I own Anna, Chris and Andy. Chelsea owns Ted, and I don't mind. She can have the fat man. Enjoy._

She glided upstage and took a bow as New York City's Majestic Theater errupted into applause. Her reward for a job well done: a standing ovation. Not bad for her first starring role, her castmates had told her. The curtain dropped and she made her way through the spinning maze of the backstage area to her dressing room in the back. On the door was her name: Anna Larsen. Underneath was her character's name: Christine Daae.

Stepping through the door was like leaving the world of the theater and stepping into a botanical garden. Flowers lined the room; on the floor, on the table, everywhere she stepped. And there on the dressing table, away from all the others, was a single red rose, a black ribbon was tied around the stem. Anna cautiously picked it up and looked around, clutching her dressing robe around her shoulders tightly.

"I am your angel of music...Come to me angel of music..." Anna jumped back, disturbing the glass of water on the table as her hip hit it.

"Oh shhhit..."she hissed, bending over to mop it up with a cloth.

"Christine..." Anna sighed and answered.

"Angel I hear you speak. I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last master." She was sure by now that she knew who it was, so she played along.

"Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there, behind." Her boyfriend, Andy , appeared from behind the full length mirror, a smirk on his face.

"Very impressive, darling. You'd give Chris a run for his money."

"My angel." Andy bowed, taking his girl's hand and kissing it. "You're a star now babe! Think about it!" Anna giggled as Andy whirled her around the room. "Your name in lights every night!"

"Ahem...Sorry to interrupt kids, but I need to talk with our star."

"Oh, alright." Andy said, letting go of Anna hesitantly. "Anna, I'll wait for you outside, alright? Then we'll get something to eat to celebrate." The manager of the Majestic, Ted Harcourte, smiled and nodded and Andy left, sidestepping him before shutting the door softly behind him.

"Seems like a nice guy..."

"Yes. He's been my boyfriend for nearly a year now." Anna replied, taking off her earrings and laying them neatly on the table.

"Well, you can take him with you when we leave."

"What do you mean?" Anna inquired. Ted smiled hugely, which was a funny thing to watch. He was a nice man, kind, but overenthusiastic sometimes, and, he had an unhealthy addiction to doughnuts.

"The cast of Phantom of the Opera will be going on tour in Europe starting next month. We will kick it off in France, more specifically Paris."

"Paris? You mean at the--"

"Opera House?" Ted interrupted. "Exactly. That way, you and the rest of the cast will have the Phantom's blessing as you rise above the rest." Anna was speechless. She collapsed into a plush armchair, crushing the flowers that lie there. "A befitting way to begin, don't you think?" Anna nodded, her mouth gaping open. "Well, I'm glad you're excited. You did very well tonight. Goodnight, Christine." Ted waddled (being a large man) out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him. Anna was still stunned as she rose to shut it so she could change without company.

"To the opera house itself," she said to herself, testing it. Anna was excited, but also a little scared and nervous. She had been driven to be Christine Daae since age twelve, when the young girl, studying to become a ballerina and also appearing in off-broadway productions, had seen Phantom of the Opera for the first time. From that day forward, she had been in love with anything having to do with the show. Andy teased her about it all the time.

"He is a fictional character, Anna," he would say. "There is no Phantom of the Opera."

Anna smiled with remembered memories as she laid her hand upon the doorknob. Suddenly, she heard something. A stair creaking, a rope swinging.

"Angel?" Anna cried out, stepping away from the door as it opened.

"No, Andy." he said.

"Oh it's you." she said, relieved.

"Of course it's me. What have you been doing? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I got distracted. I have to tell you something, but let's get out of here and get some food first."

"In your robe and makeup?"

"Why the hell not? I don't want to be in this room anymore." She gave a confused Andy a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing her jacket, Anna looked back at her mirror with apprehension. She flicked off the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

_(so, there it is. If you like it, review, please! And if you don't like it...still review!)_

_Next chapter: The plane ride to Paris. We meet Chris(the phantom) Cheri (Carlotta) and Anna's best friend, Claire (Meg)._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Here's chappie two. I still don't own it. Damn.)_

**Chapter Two**

Anna arrived at the JFK airport very early on a Saturday morning four weeks after her first performance as Christine. Andy wasn't with her because he couldn't get off work for another week, but he promised to join her on their next tour stop in London. Anna was disappointed that Andy would be missing her Opera House debut, but she got over it as she arrived at the airport, the excitement and nerves taking over.

Most of the cast was already at the gate. Chris and Joey, the Phantom and Raoul, were crashed on the floor by the gate entrance, using their backpacks for pillows and their jackets for blankets. Claire, who played Meg, was involved in an extremely heated match of Crazy Eights with Cheri, Jon and Keven (Carlotta, Buquet and Piangi). Mary (Madame Giry) was reading the National Enquirer and sipping a latte.

Chris lifted his head weakly when Anna plopped down next to him.

"Is Ted here yet?" Anna asked.

"Uh uh. Not coming." Chris groaned, sitting up. "Emergency at the theater." Anna frowned at this news.

"So he's not coming at all?"

"He's catching the red eye tonight." Chris layed down again.

"Okay." Anna said, getting comfortable. She layed her head down on Chris's stomach and had barely dozed off when their flight was announced.

"Anna-banana, wake up," Chris said, gently shaking her.

"Nooo...can't wanna."

"You can sleep on the plane. It's a twelve hour flight."

"Lovely." she said. She got up and dragged her carry-on to the gate, handing her ticket to the woman at the podium, she boarded the plane.

Chris took the seat next to her as a baby wailed and a frantic young mother tried to soothe it behind them.

"Anna you look tired, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Chris persisted.

"It's nothing at all really." Anna lied. After she had told Andy about the whole tour thing, he had seemed excited, but worried about her as well. Anna had laughed it off, but ever since then she'd had nightmares. She kept dreaming of a shadowy figure in candlelight. Inky water swirled around his robes and a glint of a knife reflected off of a white mask.

"No, Anna, something's wrong. There's circles under her eyes and you're pale." Chris said, feeling her forehead.

"Chris, you worry about me too much."

"Just tell me what's--oh, wait." Chris removed his cell phone from his pocket and answered it. "Yeah...okay. Alright...you will? Okay...I-I will tell the rest...sure. Bye. See ya. YES!"

Click.

Chris stared at the phone with distaste. "That man won't shut up once he gets going...He's meeting us in Paris. The problem's fixed." Chris turned off his cell and put it back in his pocket.

"What problem was there?" Anna asked.

"Something with a busted water pipe in the prop room. You know the rusty one that we all bet on when it would break?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it broke early this morning, around three. Which reminds me--Cheri?"

"Yes dearest?" Cheri murmered, turning around in her seat.

"You won the pipe bet. It broke this morning."

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it!" Cheri exclaimed. "Jon! You owe me that drink!" As Cheri got up to gloat, Anna rubbed her eyes. She was feeling worse and worse by the second.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be departing shortly. Enjoy your flight."

"Fat chance." Chris grumbled as the sound of metal on metal filled the cabin. Jon pushed Cheri down in her seat, buckling her in, Cheri making a game of trying to take his glasses. It had long been rumored around the theater that Jon and Cheri were secretly having an affair. They vehemently denied it, but they had been caught on numerous occasions by numerous people doing numerous suspicious things in numerous locations. Like the time Jon had challenged Cheri to a drinking contest. They had found him on the floor of the costume room wearing nothing but a lepoard printed speedo, a pink feathered boa and Cheri's bra.

"Anna, are you sure you don't need a Tylenol or something?" Chris began digging in his laptop bag. Anna groaned.

"Just give me a barf bag," cried the broadway star.

_(so, what do you think? You want more? Read and Review!)_


End file.
